


The Beginning of a matespritship

by crazyNiney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Mituna get to know each other in a mental hospital and both have flushed feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a matespritship

**Author's Note:**

> its for one of my friends since we started shipping it out of fun and because our cosplays

After Gamzees mental breakdown he needed some time but after a few years he got stable again. While he was in the mental hospital he met Mituna a boy about two years older but after an accident with his psionics he needed help just like Gamzee. Even after Gamzee were allowed to go home he came almost everyday just to visit Mituna, while doing so they usually talked about miracles and skateboards. Captor even promised to show Makara how to skate.

One year after Gamzees release Tuna got our as well and some of his friends came to get him but most of them never visited him so he couldn’t clearly remember them. Even his ex-matesprit Latula was one of them but Mituna had just eyes for the two Makaras after all one of them is his Moirail and the other one his flush crush. Since the other Captor didn’t want to deal with a 'brain damaged idiot' Tuna was allowed to stay with Gamzee and Kurloz. Soon after the move in Mituna noticed how Gam changed about the way he was acting towards him and talk to Kurloz about it. The older Makara just signed him to go talk to Gamzee about it and that its all just because the lil motherfucker is flushed for him.

That was one month ago, Tuna didn’t have the courage to ask but today today he will finally ask so he knocks on the younger Makaras door “G4MZ33!” “CoMe AlL iN mOtHeRfUcKeR” Mituna slowly opens the door “h3Y 1 UH W4N737 70 45K Y0U 50M37H1NG... W-WHY 4R3 Y0U 4C71NG 50 W31R3D 4R0UND M3? Y0U N3V3R R34LLY L00K 47 M3 4ND D1VFHNDUVG1R32FJW3FJ30I3J”, he starts flipping his shit and Gamzee stands up from his bed to pap him. “PsShHhH mOtHeRfUcKeR”

As Mituna calms down he lookes at the floor “5-50RRY..” “ItS aLl MoThErFuCkInG rIgHt AnD aBoUt YoUr QuEsTiOn.. YoU mAkE mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BlOoDpUsHeR aLl Up AnD bEaTiNg MoThErFuCkInG fAsT” The older troll looks at him witbig eyes “M-M1N3 D053 7H47 70 WH3N Y0UR3 4R0UND.. 1-1 7H1NK 1 L-L1K3 Y0U.. Y0U KN0W 7H3 FLU5H3D W4Y..”, as he finishes saying that he was a blushing mess but the Makara isnt better his blush is so heavy that it shines through his make-up “I-i Am AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG fLuShEd FoR yOu ToO” “R-R34LLY? Y0U L1K3 M3 T00??” “Y-yEs”

The mustardblood jumps at the purpleblood and hugs him tightly “0H MY G0D 1 4M 50 H4PPY!!” The highblood has a hard time holding them both up thanks to the force of the jump but nevertheless hugs back “Me ToO.. aRe We MoThErFuCkInG mAtEsPrItS nOw?” “Y35 Y35 Y35!!!”, Tuna screams as he wears the brightest smile and kisses his new found matesprit which kisses back. Thanks to both not knowing much about make-outs it turns extremely sloppy but as they part they don’t care and just smile at each other till Captor starts laughing “Y0UR M4K3-UP 15 M3553E UP” The younger troll has to laugh at that and starts rubbing his cheek against the yellowbloods “H-H3Y Y0UR3 M4K1NG M3 4 M355”

“HoNk", he stops and smiles, “YoU lOoK mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd. BuT yOu KnOw I wAnTeD tO TaKe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg NaP bEfOrE yOu CaMe In.. YoU wAnNa NaP wItH mE?” “00H Y34H 5UR3” Gamzee lays down in bed with Mituna with both arms around him. Tuna snuggles up into his mates chest and whispers “FLU5H3D F0R Y0U” “MoThErFuCkInG fLuShEd FoR YoU tOo HoNk” After a few minutes both of them fall asleep while laying as close to each other as possible.


End file.
